


Harmony

by Dach



Series: Fëanorian Week 2k17 [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Creation, Drabble, F/M, Harmony - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dach/pseuds/Dach
Summary: Nerdanel and Fëanor’s love was harmonious, a trait that was shared by their separate creations.





	

Nerdanel and Fëanor were both creators, no matter how their creations differed. Though Fëanor’s passion lay in the forging of small objects, Nerdanel would create  life-size sculptures so realistic that many would mistake them as living at first glance. Somehow, the two creators did their job harmoniously. For though Nerdanel could capture the beauty of an elleth in the hard metal of polished bronze to the extent that the creature seemed to be made not of bronze at all, she could not do anything more. Though the metal cloth that she draped her sculpture of Vána with might seem to swirl as if it were light chiffon, she dared not expand her expertise to any other working medium. Though she could shape her medium so that it appeared as if shards of glass were spiraling down from the heavens, she dared not use the medium depicted. And so her talent remained preserved in the metal that she crafted.

Fëanor, in the meanwhile, would create from all mediums that he could get his hands on. His hands were quick and clever, and they lined shelves with complex gearing of silver, headdresses of gold and rubies, and gems so wonderful that they glimmered as if they were the stars of Varda themselves. However, while Fëanor could work intricacies into gold so that a maze of diamond studs lined the edges of an infinitesimal gold coin, he could not create anything much bigger. Whenever he tried to increase the size of his workings, the synonymous sophistication grew messy and clashed so that Fëanor would hurl the effort towards the ground in disgust.

While Nerdanel held both the patience and the passion to transfer the movement of reality to cold metal, she lacked the intensity of detail. And while Fëanor knew exactly how two gems should match so that they might create beautiful strife, he didn’t know how one was ever to step back, and forget the intricacies for a second so that they might form harmony with generality.

If one were to look at Nerdanel’s and Fëanor’s talents objectively, they would quickly see how well that they complimented each other. Many considered their talents to be in imitation of themselves, as after all, the two were as harmonious in reality as could be inferred from their complementing talents.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I know this was short.  
> Stop judging.  
> At least I finished Fëanorian Week.  
> And I steadfastly refuse to revise this.  
> For now.


End file.
